playtricksterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
The Lion is a Sense Type Character that primarily utilizes gun weapon types. Job Tree Introduction The engineering resources stored within his grey-matter and unlocked with his diligent hands are unlike any other. By using his skills to access weapons and equipment, he has set himself apart into a league of his own. Reason for coming to Caballa Island He studied engineering in hopes of one day building a robot by himself. “World Robot Building Contest”, the world cup of robot building contest which is held every 4 years, is being hosted this year. But he needs money to get all the materials necessary to compete. He comes to Caballa Island to raise fund for this competition. Skills Appearance He is brave, smart, and quick on his feet. He always wears cargo shorts and carries loads of fun and useful gadgets with him. Hair Colors : Advancing to Inventor Level Required: *Regular Level 60. TM Level 50. Items Required: * 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) * Clever Lion Badge (dropped by Kaboom in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4) Rewards: * Sign of Creation (lv60) *1,000,000 Base and 12,000,000 TM exp. Inventor (2nd Job Lion) Gun skills have drastically improved, item compounding skills have improved and the ability to attack multiple targets has been inherited. Skills *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Hair Colors : Advancing to Cyber Hunter/Scientist Level Required: *Regular Level 130. TM Level 120. Items Required: *1 x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican in 2nd Closed Lot of Jade Steel) *3 x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *1 x Harkon (drilled from various maps or from Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel) *1 x Sacred Water (drilled in Swamp Fields) *3 x Brass (dropped by Brass Knight in Vamp Dungeon 3) *3 x Magnetite (dropped by Iron Knight in Vamp Dungeon 2 and 3) *3 x Magic Powder (dropped by Bone Magician in Vamp Dungeon 4 and 5) *3 x Glass Piece (dropped by Snowkid in Snow Field 1) *'Scientist only:' 1 x Water Agate (dropped by Swamp Shark in Swamp Field 2) *'Cyber Hunter only:' 1 x Sky Topaz (dropped by Maid Lydia in Vamp Dungeon 1 and 2) *'Note:' All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. Rewards: *3 x Flower of Revival *1 x Light Compass *1 x Agate Guardian (Scientist) or Topaz Guardian (Cyber Hunter) *26,992,280 Base and 700,997,250 TM Exp. (Overall) Scientist (Pure 3rd Job Lion) Introduction With even more powerful gun modifications, the Lion is now able to fight stronger enemies with more efficiency. Skills *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Cyber Hunter (Hybrid 3rd Job Lion) Introduction With the assistance of the Explorer abilities, the Lion becomes more balanced with the ability to choose its fighting style. Drilling and Compounding ability improves with the addition of the Explorer Skills. Skills Although the skills may be the same as the Explorer, Cyber Hunter skills have different TM level requirements. In order to figure out the TM level, add 60 to the current TM level for the skill. *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Category:Characters Category:Lion Category:Sense Category:Engineer Category:Inventor Category:Scientist Category:Cyber Hunter Category:1st Job Category:2nd Job Category:3rd Job Category:Male Character